Blood Brothers
by Fallen259
Summary: Different face.Different body.Different World. surrounded by face's I don't know. by places I have never heard of. My name is Ryu Uzumaki and this is my story.


A/N: Okay, this is my first story on Fan Fiction, so don't be too surprised if it sucks shit, I will be taking all review's into account flames or not however if you don't have a reasonable excuse for being a whiney bitch about my story then I most likely will ignore them. My grammar isn't perfect by a long shot so if you see something wrong with ANYTHING (you know I'm serious because I double under lined)Feel free to let me know and I'll try to go back and fix whenever possible and I will update regardless of whether I get reviews or not I refuse to be like those bastards that say oh I'll update as soon as I get so many reviews, reviews only serve to boost my self-esteem which I have a depressingly low amount of (hint,hint) . Now after that excessively long A/N, Let The Story Begin!

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon/Boss summon talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss summon thinking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto kishimoto does (it thinks that's how you spell his name 'cause if it's wrong I'm screwed…) 

Prologue: Enter Ryu Uzumaki!

Ryu's pov

I guess I should start this off by introducing myself, telling you key feature's about me, ya know, how I look and so on, but in my own opinion my appearance is boring as shit, meaning I couldn't look more normal if I tried, seriously if someone created a machine to change my dna to make me look any more ordinary, the machine would stand up kick the dude in the balls and would tell him that said machine is not god and therefore cannot perform miracles.

So I guess I will fully introduce myself fully when the story actually begins instead of in a shitty prologue (FUCK THE FOURTH WALL!).

Ryu's pov. End. (God I hate Microsoft word).

I guess you could say it was a pretty average night in LA, there were cars everywhere, the air's filled with fumes and that pigeon just got hit by a bus, nice... Yep average apart for one thirteen year old boy boy who was currently running away from a pissed off corner shop owner.

"Get back you little bastard" obviously this man ether really cared about having the correct amount of stock income or he just a greedy bastard, hopefully most of you are leaning towards the first one.

"Oh come on it's only a god damn packet of chips, calm the fuck down!" now you see what I mean.

"I'll calm the fuck down when you give them back!"

Cutting down a dark alley, Ryu grins seeing a dead end directly in front of him. Now I'm guessing most of you are puzzled about his reaction to dead end especially considering there was an angry son of a bitch behind him, and ryu did not hesitate to call him this more then was really necessary.

Well for someone who runs across roof tops and does a backflip off of basically fucking anything a.k.a a parkour expert like ryu (after all shop keepers don't tend to follow you onto roofs) a little ten foot wall was nothing.

Jumping onto the dumpster against the wall he runs the rest of the way up finding hand and foot holds as he goes.

He's just about to jump down to the ground on the other side when he hears foot falls behind him, turning around he sees the shop keeper glaring balefully at him, so he does the only natural thing when you have beaten is being a sore loser.

He flipped him the bird.

As he slid down the other side of the wall, he could hear the shop keeper shouting profanities at him, too busy laughing at the shop keeper he failed to see the uneven brick sticking out an angle as he fell.

CRACK

"_Well all that bullshit for nothing, great..._

And with that final thought he slumped to the ground, or he would have if it wasn't for the portal that opened beneath him...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Waking up to the smell of disinfectant and the slow beep of a heart monitor was not something ryu was really accustomed to.

"Ugh, my head" ryu groaned as he slowly came to he rolled over to look out the window to try to figure out what hospital he was in.

"Whoa mount Rushmore's outside, I guess whatever happened must have been pretty bad to move me all the way here.

Oh ignorance is bliss.

Still not sure what exactly was wrong with him he wandered over to the corner of the room where the only mirror was, getting in front of it he did the only thing he could if you looked into the mirror and something unfamiliar lokked backed at you.

He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

A/N, the prologue of blood brothers has finished even if it is kinda short I promise the next chapter will be much longer, so like it or hate so I can get some feedback on what to put in the next chapter, currently I do not have internet so I will updating at my nan's house (god bless her soul). They most likely will be coming pretty quickly due to it being summer holiday and me being there most of the time, and as an additional I **will** reply to all reviews within the next chapter.

Now it is four in the morning and the glare from the laptop screen is beginning to hurt my eyes so I'm going to get some shut eye. Later.


End file.
